


Вдохновение

by Siimes



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [22]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: После инцидента с Онайей к Джейку никак не приходит вдохновение.





	Вдохновение

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: minty_mix  
> Действие происходит после эпизода 4х21 «The Muse»

_Стать отцом не трудно, быть отцом — напротив, очень. © Вильгельм Буш_

  
— Ничего не выходит, — раздражённо выдохнул Джейк, откидываясь на диванные подушки и вытягивая ноги. Падд со стилусом он опустил на столик рядом.  
  
— Что не выходит? — спросил входящий в каюту Бенджамин.  
  
— Рассказ, — недовольно ответил Джейк. — Ни новый не получается начать, ни хотя бы черновые заметки проработать.  
  
Бенджамин подошёл ближе и опустился в кресло, стоящее напротив устроившегося на диване сына.  
  
— А не рановато ли ты взялся за работу? Всего неделя прошла...  
  
— Я в порядке, — мягко проговорил Джейк. — Просто... вдохновение никак не приходит, — вздохнул он.  
  
Бенджамин наклонился вперёд, упираясь локтями в колени, и соединил кончики пальцев.  
  
— Джейк, если бы люди всегда ждали вдохновения, чтобы приготовить новое блюдо, они бы умерли с голоду, — усмехнулся он.  
  
— Пап, это же совсем другое!  
  
— Разве? — Бенджамин приподнял левую бровь, и Джейк невольно улыбнулся.  
  
— Хорошо, прости. — Он подтянулся на подушках повыше и развернулся лицом к отцу, опустив ноги с дивана на пол. — Я понял, что ты хочешь сказать.  
  
— Я хочу сказать, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжил мысль Бенджамин, — что не нужно ждать вдохновения. Просто пиши. Это как с готовкой: вначале ты работаешь с ингредиентами, следуешь рецепту, а потом чувствуешь запах и вкус и начинаешь представлять своё будущее блюдо. Чего в нём не хватает? Не оглядываясь на рецепт. Немного того, щепотку этого, а может, капельку третьего... — Бенджамин лукаво прищурился, наблюдая, как на лице Джейка расползается улыбка.  
  
— Хорошо-хорошо, я понял! Процесс вдохновляет, — Джейк потянулся вперёд и взял со столика падд и стилус.  
  
Бенджамин склонил голову на бок, задумавшись на мгновение, а затем выпрямился и легко хлопнул ладонями по коленям.  
  
— А знаешь что? — обратился он к Джейку. — Пойдём-ка на голопалубу — порыбачим.  
  
— Порыбачим? — с недоумением переспросил Джейк.  
  
— Да, порыбачим, — уверенно кивнул Бенджамин и поднялся на ноги. — Давай, вставай!  
  
— Когда же мне работать над текстами, если я буду рыбачить? — лукаво ухмыльнулся Джейк, как всегда легко перенимая шутливое настроение отца.  
  
— Нет, рыбачить буду я, а ты — сидеть рядом и работать, — широко улыбнулся Бенджамин и направился к выходу, жестом поманив за собой сына.  
  
— И это должно меня вдохновить? — скептически спросил Джейк, но всё же поднялся с дивана, прижимая к себе падд с черновыми заметками.  
  
— А ты попробуй! Неужели в твоём старике нет ничего вдохновляющего? — подразнил Бенджамин, выходя из каюты.  
  
— Хорошо, — засмеялся Джейк, следуя за ним, и на минутку затих, размышляя. — Как тебе история о рыбаке, который не признавал никаких иных наживок, кроме сэндвичей с арахисовым маслом?  
  
— Каких-каких сэндвичей? — рассмеялся Бенджамин.  
  
Джейк только улыбнулся в ответ и продолжил, постепенно увлекаясь собственной выдумкой:  
  
— А ещё он никогда не рыбачил в одном месте дважды. И вот однажды, устроившись на незнакомом каменистом выступе над глубоким озером, он неожиданно увидел в толще тёмной воды под широкими изумрудными листьями кувшинок громадное существо, которое таращилось на него своим большим глазом.  
  
— И что же это было? — заинтересовался Бенджамин, не спеша шагая по коридору к Променаду.  
  
— Лучше спроси, на чём он сидел, — Джейк возбуждённо взмахнул рукой, в которой держал падд, словно собрался начать на ходу записывать свою идею.  
  
Бенджамин чуть замедлился и оглянулся на него. Глаза Джейка снова блестели и горели родным живым огнём, а шаги непроизвольно ускорились, будто подстраиваясь под развитие событий в его голове. Бенджамин рывком притянул к себе сына и ласково потрепал его по макушке:  
  
— Продолжай. Что было дальше?

Январь, 2018


End file.
